A Tale To Remember
by Zyanevra
Summary: Tabitha and Katarina get to learn exactly how difficult life can be when you're a part of the Stormcloaks and the warriors you've been fighting side by side with for years get wiped out by dragons. Sure they could go be heroes but some times it's the sidequests that make the whole story worth while. Will probably be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey lovely readers. First and foremost I wish to inform you that I appreciate any views this story actually gets since we all know how easy it is to not be drawn in by absolutely horrible summaries like the one I made. Secondly, I want you to know up front this is a crossover story based in the world of skyrim with all the same races, fighting, guilds, rebels and all that fun stuff. However all the animals (dragons included) have been swapped for pokemon. Why? Because it seemed fun to me at the time. This was originally published in the crossover section but after only getting like 18 views in a month I decided to try it here. So basically my final hope is that you will give it a chance. I know not everyone likes pokemon but Tab and Kat do their best to entertain you.**

Chapter 1

Looking out the side of the wagon I sighed heavily as carriage bounced along the road. I hated carriages. They bounced like crazy and the damn Ponyta's made noise every five seconds not to mention the fact that I couldn't stretch out my legs without risking falling out of the thing or falling on someone else.

I watched in silence as the countryside rolled by just waiting to reach our destination. We had been in this wagon for two days, not including stops for camping and water for the Ponyta's and it was getting old. We were on the move from Windhelm to Winterhold in yet another desperate chance to take the city for the Stormcloaks. Unfortunately most of us couldn't afford our own transportation so we had to settle for riding in the carriage.

"If you keep staring like that you're going to start shooting hyper beams from your eyes," Katarina told me as she looked at me across the carriage. Kat, as I preferred to call her was my best friend and we had fought together ever since we had joined the Stormcloaks when we were only sixteen. Time hadn't changed us to much, she still called me a hillbilly being that I'm from Riverwood and I still told her she was a stuck up bitch given that she was from Solitude. Really she wasn't to bad most of the time but I couldn't help but dream of murdering her whenever she woke me up in the middle of the night to complain about my snoring. Sin didn't seem to mind. Then again Sin liked to snore too.

Sin is my Pokemon. He's a Houndoom and I've had him since I was eleven and I found him hiding from the cold in the Miltank barn. He was a Houndour back then but I was happy to have myself a companion to call my own. Over time we fought off wild Pokemon that threatened the farm or, when I was older, we began killing people. Tax collectors, Imperials and guards tended to give my family a hard time so Sin and I kept them away.

Looking down at my feet I smiled at the sight of Sin sprawled out on the carriage floor waiting for the ride to end. The poor thing got terrible motion sickness and was always difficult to ride with especially if we were crossing mountain ranges, the bumps were always worse there.

Next to Sin was Kat's Leipard, Leo, a purple and yellow coloured creature with an air of superiority. Not that I would expect less from the Pokemon. It had proved time and time again that it's stealth was undeniable but it's attitude made me want to throw it under the carriage. Still it had been raised in Solitude with Kat since she was ten so I was just impressed it knew how to fight. Then again the nobles of Skyrim were notorious for fighting their Pokemon to see whose was stronger.

I never understood the ideals of 'high society' especially when they decided to go Ursaring baiting. They tied up an Ursaring and poked at it with sharp sticks for fun. FUN! I might be just a farmers daughter but that seemed wrong. The poor things weren't even able to defend themselves and then they would send in Mightyena's to kill it. I can't say that I haven't killed an Ursaring but those that I killed tried to kill me and I couldn't out run them.

"If I could shoot hyper beams from my eyes I would make a lot more money performing than working in this travelling circus of horrors," I finally replied to Kat.

"You're a downer Tabitha. You know that right?" Kat told me as my eyes wandered down to see Leo coughing up a hairball next to Sin's head.

"I might be a downer but at least my Pokemon doesn't upchuck those nasty globs of hair," I replied as the sound started to make me gag.

Kat lifted the cat so it chucked it's hairball out of the carriage. It was an impressive feat given that the Pokemon weighed probably 80 pounds but we were used to that. At any given time we were hauling around 20 pounds of armour, about 30 pounds in weaponry, the survival gear and what ever we could manage to snag off of the corpses of our enemies. it might sound dreary but we made a lot of money her and I just stealing the coins off of the people we killed. Rebels didn't get much for a salary and I really wanted to buy a nice house. Or a good house. Basically anything that didn't smell like Miltank was acceptable.

As Leo was tossing his hair over the side of the carriage the aforementioned carriage came to a sudden and complete halt making Kat and Leo topple on top of me as Kat lost her balance.

Yelling a string of curses at the pair as I shoved them off of me I managed to get to my feet before I heard our Commander bellowing orders at the company. Hopping out of the wagon, quickly followed by Sin who was just grateful to be out of the moving contraption, I made my way to the front of the carriage line where I saw something I had not expected, dragons. Not just A dragon. Oh no. Tons of them. Charizards, Dragonites, and

Hydreigons were flying every direction and the one that worried me the most was that our small force of twenty five had two Charizards, a Dragonite and three Hydreigons headed our way. Our regiment wasn't completely incompetent but our commanding officer pretty well was. He was trying to save the carriages and supplies by sending them away before we had even had a chance to get our stuff.

Cursing the man's stupidity in a time of crisis I ran back to the carriage to grab Kat and my weapons. Well Leo too but only because I didn't want to deal with Kat whining about her Pokemon for the next year and a half. Bloody drama queen, though she would say the same thing about me.

"Kat get your shit in order we have incoming dragons," I shouted over the clamour of soldiers grabbing their stuff while the carriages pulled away. Such a stupid plan, leaving the carriages defenceless. There would be a lot of destroyed supplies littering the road soon.

"You have got to be kidding me Tab," Katarine yelled back at me. "We haven't had dragons here for hundreds of years!"

"Fine," I told her as I pulled on my quiver of ebony arrows. "You can sit here and get roasted by that Charizard. What do I care?" Pointing toward the roaring Charizard that was just coming into view I watched as Kat stared in disbelief before packing faster than anyone I have ever seen.

Strapping my sword to my side for a back up plan I double checked all the straps on my armour before grabbing my bow. The bow wasn't much and definitely was not made for the nice ebony arrows I has stolen off a corpse but it fired the things which was all I needed.

Making sure Kat was ready I whistled for Sin before running once more to where the front of the carriages had been moments before. Notching an arrow I stood ready, waiting for a chance to have the beast in range while Kat stood with her massive bastard sword thrown over her shoulder. It always made me laugh to see the five foot eight Kat with a sword almost her size chilling like it weighed absolutely nothing. I assumed magic was involved but she refused to tell me so I had stopped asking.

As the Charizard flew into my range I aimed for it's heart and loosed the arrow. The whole company waited with it's breath held as the arrow flew straight and true. It went straight to where the monster's heart was before bouncing off the scales. Cursing I notched another arrow as the dragon dove at us. Letting the ebony shaft fly I watched it completely miss the creature. I was shaking. Normally in combat I could keep a cool head but the dragon was diving right at me. It filled my vision and it was on me before I could even notch another arrow. I couldn't help but think that this was a crappy way to die. The first time dragons are seen in hundreds of years and I'm one of the first victims. Well that sucked.

**AN: See, it wasn't so bad. And if I get like three reviews that are not complete hate or some follows I will post the next chapter so you don't have to deal with the cliffhanger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm not sure if anyone cares about this story but I like it so I'm going to keep posting on it. The updates may be in clusters or spread far apart, my schedule usually makes it a pain to get stuff like this done but hopefully you guys at least enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

I waited for the end to come but it didn't. I stared in amazement as Leo tackled the Charizard right before it hit me. The dragon was knocked off course and hit the dirt with a crash. The fear that the dragon had caused me had passed and I snapped back to reality. Drawing another arrows I shot it in the dragon's neck but it didn't go as deep as it needed to, instead it stuck out and after a few more arrows it looked like a Zigzagoon with all the arrows pointing out of it.

Cursing the Charizard rather loudly it began to look like Plan B time. Kat came out of no where and distracted the dragon while Leo was biting at it's face. Jumping on the back of the downed dragon I drew my sword and cut through the leathery wings praying to god that this would stop it from getting away.

"SIN!" I yelled at my pet as I continued hacking at this wings. "Crunch!" Sin grabbed the Charizards tail and bit down as hard as he possibly could holding the tail from whipping around.

"Leo slash!" I heard Kat yell to her Pokemon as I sunk my sword into the dragon's foot to keep it from fleeing. The scales on the back stopped me from killing it that way but Kat had her massive sword and would be able to get it through the Charizard's neck if we could hold it still.

I saw Kat trying desperately to sink her sword into the creatures neck but the beast kept snapping at her and evading the sword. Leo was on top of the creatures head but wasn't heavy enough to hold it down, it just slowed it a bit.

Praying internally to Talos I did exactly what I shouldn't; I leapt from the Charizard's back to the beasts head, pinning it to the ground with Leo's help. "Kat! Kill it!" I yelled as it snapped at my hand. It couldn't lift it's head but it was trying to rip off my hands as they tried to clamp it's mouth shut.

I watched for a second as Kat raised her sword and sliced through the dragon's neck like butter. Blood sprayed everywhere and the body spasmed for a moment before finally stopping and going completely lifeless.

No one moved. Kat, Leo, Sin and I all waited with our breath held for fear of the creature coming back to life. But it didn't. Instead we all stood from our places before seeing the rest of our company getting ripped to shreds. Kat went to rush in but I held her back.

"Kat if we get in there we're dead too," I told her as she fought my grip. "They'll rip the rest of them to shreds in seconds."

Katarina struggled against my hold whilst calling me every name in the book. She was always more of a people person than I was but I still understood her pain. These men and woman had been our friends for over a year and now we were just watching as they were ripped to shreds by creatures that we no longer believed existed. To be fair they had left Kat and I to fight our own Charizard but we couldn't exactly blame them given that they were now facing their end for not working as a team. Kat of course wouldn't see it that way for a while but right now we needed to get off the road.

With Sin's help I managed to get Kat off the road and into the bushes where we sat and waited for the creatures to leave. It was horrid what had happened but I knew that we needed to save our own skins. We would have easily died had we stuck our necks out for our company and though what I did wasn't exactly honourable we were safe for now.

Within the hour the dragons had moved on, flying every directions whilst Kat and I waited patiently. As soon as the coast was clear I crept out of the bushes, careful not to make to much noise. Unfortunately Kat was in no mood to use any stealth so she stood up and stormed out of the bushes to look at the corpses of our former comrades in arms.

"Look at what you did," Kat screamed at me as she walked past the piles of dead bodies.

"Why the hell are you mad at me," I shouted back, pissed off at her tone of voice.

"We could have saved them! We killed that-that thing," screeched Kat as she sat next to one of the men we had fought with.

Adrian was a good man and had been the life of the party. he had always had a disrespectful joke or two waiting in the wings for all sorts of different occasions. Kat had spent far more time with the man than I had given that they trained in the same group and with the same weapon while I had to take archery. Not that I'm complaining. I like archery. Archery means I get to hang back and generally not risk my own ass, at least not right away.

"That thing," I retorted matter-of-factly, "was a Charizard and it took four of us to take it down. The rest of them abandoned us to try and flee. Or do you think that they were all so far behind us because it was easier to fight them from underneath the trees?"

"It doesn't matter that they left us! They were our friends and we should have helped them!" Kat snapped angrily.

Rolling my eyes I began digging through the pockets of our dead comrades in search of gold. "Not to sound like a downer, again, but where do we go from here? It's not like we can stay in a pile of rotting corpses."

I heard Kat sigh before finally straightening herself out and looking at me to say, "Riften."

Stunned at Kat's decision I was going to ask why on earth she wanted to go to a city run by the Blackbriers and the Thieves Guild but she continued this bizarre train of thought without a hand from me. "Well we can't go back to Windhelm and say we failed. They'll skin us alive for not dying with everyone else and we have to avoid routes that the Stormcloaks control the roads or we'll be dragged back to Windhelm to be skinned alive. Riften isn't controlled by the Stormcloaks and I don't have any family there. You were poor so I assume you have no one to rat us out and most importantly I want to go somewhere warmer."

I didn't know what to say at first. I was offended because of her comment about me being poor (my family was never that poor by the way Kat's was just freakishly wealthy, like mansion in Solitude WEALTHY) but at the same time in an utter state of shock given that Kat had a brilliant idea.

"One," I finally managed to say through my utter disbelief, "my family isn't that poor and they do live in major cities."

"What like Dawnstar?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-n-no!" I replied stuttering over my words to which Kat began laughing at the fact she knew she had hit the nail right on the head, lucky bitch. "Two," I continued, regaining my composure, "I'm going to forgive your spite filled words about my family because people just died in a rather dramatic fashion. And three, I think that is the best idea you have ever had. Now help me search these guys for any gold, arrows or fancy equipment."

The only way to get things in Skyrim was to steal them, or at least pick them up off the people who weren't going to need them. Sure we probably should have built a pyre and burned the corpses but that would have taken ages and quite frankly the amount of work wasn't worth it. The scavengers were already here and trying to eat pieces of the corpses while we looked for anything of use.

"Can you pick locks?" Kat asked me ask I dug through the bag of some guy I didn't know.

"Not a chance," I replied, "I tried to pick a lock with a stick once. Needless to say dad wasn't to impressed. Mom just about peed her pants laughing at me though. Why?"

"And you call me stupid," Kat retaliated, giggling her ass off.

"Hey I was six and saw some dude use a stick like object to get into my neighbours house. It seemed logical to six year old me now why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Well I found these lock pick on one of the commanders as well as some keys for the chests in the wagons so I thought we could use them," Kat finally managed to say through the web of tears the laughter had caused to roll down her face.

"Well pass them here anyways," I told her with a heavy sigh, "who knows maybe one of us will have a talent for it, or we can find the wagons and at least get some food for supper."

Kat passed the stuff and we finished up hunting through the corpses with a fair amount of gear. Kat had found some meat off a Stantler spread amongst the men, some lockpicks, the keys, about 50 gold coins and some jewellery (mainly wedding bands). I found a chunk of what appeared to be Ursaring meat, some Ponyta meat, a whole bunch of arrows, a couple lockpicks, a few letters for bounty rewards and 45 gold coins. All in all not a bad haul.

Grabbing my bag that housed my clothing I began stuffing everything in while Kat did the same to her bag. The arrows went into my quiver and the keys were tied to Kat's belt by a strip of leather.

Hoisting the bag onto my shoulder I grunted at the weight, arrows and gold really added up but fortunately there was Sin. Whistling for my Pokemon I grabbed the meat an put it in one of the dead soldiers bags before tying the bag onto Sin's back. Sure Sin would be burdened by it but he was more of a brute strength creature anyways. Kat did the same to Leo except the cat was carrying arrows I couldn't fit in my quiver and the jewellery.

"So Riften?" I asked Kat one last time.

"Riften," she simply replied.

**AN: There it is, the end of chapter two. Please review, I like knowing what people think, good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So clearly this story isn't overly popular but I appreciate all the views it does have especially given that it is a cross over.**

Chapter 3

We travelled on foot for days, stopping for water and sleep like any sane person, before we came to a small town. In it people were tending their gardens and talking amongst themselves, completely ambivalent to our presence.

As we walked by a family I heard them arguing loudly about some boy that the girl wanted to marry. I wasn't exactly a nosy person but for some reason whenever there were romantic troubles I wanted to get involved. Maybe it was because I wanted men to fawn over me like they did over the Nords but that sure as hell didn't happen here in Skyrim. Here I was just a wood elf and though Wood Elves are much less hated than High and Dark Elves the only people around here that seem to want any romantic relationship with me seem to believe that elves are kinky in some way. Not like hand cuffs and food kinky either. No, no, no. Think multiple partners, herbal potions and random household objects.

I should clarify that I'm not like that nor are any of the other wood elves that I have met but that's not exactly saying much. Anyways, that doesn't much matter, there was a couple of Nords fighting over the girls fate.

The man who must have been the girls father was whining that he wanted his daughter to stay and tend to the farm when he passed which meant he thought she should marry some farmhand. The mother on the other hand just wanted her daughter to be happy with who she chose. And the daughter wanted some guy and it made me think of my teenaged cousin who picked men for no better reason than they looked pretty. It seemed pretty typical in small towns for people to want to leave their isolated life style and head out on their own. I did after all.

Walking over to them I heard Kat telling me not to get involved but I couldn't help it. Coughing loudly I got their attention and went to speak before being rudely cut off by the father with, "we don't need a Knife Ear in our business."

Gaping at the man's rather insensitive and hurtful words I retaliated with, "Who are you calling Knife Ear you prick?!" Probably not my best response ever but it was something... right?

"You, you Stormcloak slut," he retorted. "You must have slept with your master to get into the Stormcloaks. Or are you just their little errand girl?"

"I am not a slut and I am not owned by anyone," I replied furiously. This man was being a dick. I could hear his wife chiding at him in the background and Kat yelling at me to behave but I was not about to have this asshole call me names and think that I would just sit back and take it.

Sin was at my side, growling viciously. Looking at what the man had for livestock I smiled at the flock of Mareep grazing on the over grown grass.

"Elves don't belong in Skyrim," the man continued, "they are thieves, assassins and whores! Now listen to your master over there and mind your own business."

"She is my friend not my master you arrogant son of a bitch," I hollered at him in a state of rage that could only be described as catatonic. My urge to kill the prick was over whelming but I felt Kat put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"Tab," Kat told me firmly, "the guards are staring. I think it's time to go. You know now. Before some Stormcloaks appear and we have to explain why you're threatening village people."

Taking a couple of deep breaths I finally managed to calm my complete and utter rage at the brutes insensitive words. "Well no point in dissuading you then. It's not like I was trying to help or anything. But I can perpetuate the stereotype," I told the family in a very spite filled tone. What can I say? I know how to hold a grudge and a few deep breaths don't really stop my hatred, it just deters me from slicing off the bastards head with a dull object.

Turning to my Pokemon I smiled before simply stating, "Sin. Flamethrower," while pointing at the herd of Mareep.

Sin responded immediately and torched one. The fur lit up faster than a lantern and the Mareep began to completely freak out. It ran around bleating up a storm, catching the others on fire with it. I could hear people screaming and Kat screaming at me to get out but all I did was sit back and smile. I had achieved my goal to help.

The farmhand that was no longer the girls object of affection ran over with a Poliwag and began dousing the raging fires while Kat grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the town.

As I broke into a full out run to avoid the town guards I looked back to find the Mareep uninjured and only slightly shook up from their experience while the young people were back to being young lovers. Smiling a bit I continued running from the guards that were hot on our heels. Fortunately for us the town gaurd couldn't train half decent archers even if they devoted all their resources to it so the few arrows that came near us still missed and even when one hit me it only hit my quiver and fell to the ground uselessly.

All the running and very little food was making me tired though and when I saw Leo dive off of the road into the bushes I hesitated for a moment. Before I had a chance to think about it Kat tackled me into the shrubbery only to land a few inches from the large cat while Sin was leading the guardsmen on a merry chase. When I sat up the large feline looked at me, checked on Kat and then dashed back out onto the road to join Sin in his game of confuse-the-guard.

Adjusting my armour from the rather nasty tackle I glared at Kat before teasing, "if you wanted me for your self you should know I don't swing that way. I am flattered though."

"What the hell was that all about?" Kat asked at a decibel level usually reserved for screeching infants. "You got us chased out of a town! You set a herd of Mareeps on fire! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was just helping," I replied rather Mareepishly (sheepishly) finally realising the full extent of my assholery.

"You almost destroyed a mans way of life for a racist slur and made us have to go back the way we came," she continued rather emphatically. "Besides the fact that I've called you Knife Ear more than once."

"Well," I replied with my usual tone, "for one, you are my friend and I know you don't mean it. Two, it was a one Ponyta town that didn't even have a forge. Three, we were going the wrong way anyways since there is no town on your map. Four, I proved to the girl and her parents that she should marry the farmhand given that he was the one to come to the rescue. And five, could you please calm the fuck down? You're snorting like a Tepig."

Kat looked indignant but I could tell she was just out of things to say. While we waited in silence the guards walked back to the town about five minutes before Leo and Sin came bounding through the trees with happy little faces. Those two were like small children some days, just doing anything to amuse themselves.

Standing up I began heading back to the road with my head held high. Turning back to look at Kat I saw her clutching the map with a look of shame that made me actually feel a little bad for her.

"I can't read maps," she admitted while handing over the map. "I'm directionally challenged."

"I know," I replied without missing a beat.

"You know?" she gaped in shock. "And yet you let me lead?!"

"What can I say? It was fun," I joked with a shrug. "I was wondering when your pride would finally give in and you'd hand me the map. I figured we would be past Whiterun and almost to Markarth before you finally gave up though."

The shock on Kat's face was replaced with good humour and she laughed with me as I tried to read the messy map. It was not the standard issue one that the Stormcloaks were given and it seemed pretty old but I tucked it into my belt and began heading east.

"So how do you know we're going the right way?" Kat asked.

"This is east," I replied. "We need to go south east and I don't really feel like walking over mountains and through the thick brush so I'm going to follow the road."

"But how do you know that's east?" Kat reiterated.

"I just know," I told her with a completely serious look on my face. "Call it a gift."

"You've gotta be kidding me," she said with a rather droll stare.

"Of course I am," I joked, finally cracking a smile, "The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. The sun is setting behind us, thus we're going the right way."

"Oooooo..." was all I heard as continued.

We walked for an hour, joking and laughing, making stupid puns and watching our Pokemon dash off into the trees only to return with small game or sticks.

Personally I wouldn't eat a Rattata, Spearow, Pidgey, or any of their evolutions but Sin and Leo were gobbling the things up faster than a fat kid eating cake at a birthday party. It was pretty disgusting but watching the way Kat damn near lost her lunch every time Leo dropped one of the creatures filled my heart with joy.

As the sun began to set Kat and I decided to get off the road and set up camp. I hadn't eaten all day and my stomach was growling but I managed to pitch my tent and get out of my armour into my drab underclothing in the same amount of time as Kat though she had some nice colourful pyjamas compared to my brown ones. Still it was a nice night out.

Leaving Kat to make a fire I grabbed my bow and arrows before sneaking off to find us a meal of something given that we were out of the meat we had stolen off the dead Stormcloaks and hadn't really spent the effort to hunt down any game since we would have to tan the hide and cure the meat just to make sure nothing went to waste. We didn't have the knowledge or supplies for that so I was on the hunt for something small.

Creeping through the forest I saw Noctowls sitting in the trees with Hoot Hoots, a Skuntank wandering through the underbrush, some Bunearies playing with one another but none of them were particularly good.

Hearing a rustle behind me, I turned on my heels to find Sin crashing through the underbrush to follow me. That wasn't surprising though. Sin had no grace what-so-ever. Rolling my eyes I continued my creep through the trees, stopping to admire a group of Sawsbucks and Deerlings running and jumping around for amusement. Unfortunately the Sawsbucks had way to much meat on them for us to eat and the Deerlings were to cute to want to kill.

Creeping around a little more I finally saw something worth killing, a group of Bidoofs. The hairy little things had a fair bit of meat on their bones and though they were currently hiding in the underbrush Sin could scare them out.

Gesturing for my pet to do just that, I waited in delight for Sin to begin chasing the stupid looking creatures out from under the shrubbery.

I notched an arrow on my bow and waited in complete silence as Sin jumped on the undergrowth, sending the creatures every direction. I fired in rapid succession, taking down one after the other. It was like being at home again and killing random game for those who couldn't afford to feed themselves, namely my grandparents because my parents made me. It just sounds less selfish when I say it's for the less fortunate.

Picking up my skewered kills I gutted them before heading back to camp. I'm sure Sin ate the entrails but he was kind enough not to do it whilst I watched so it was something.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Brownie points to whoever knows what quest line I was kind of refering to.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Camping sucks.

There's not much else to say about the outdoors except I wanted to get myself clean in something that wasn't a freezing cold river. So when we reached Riverwood we were ecstatic at the thought of a nice warm bath. The water warmed over the fire, the big basin to soak your cold bones in. It was a dream.

Plus my parents were there and I was pretty happy to see them. But still the bath was what was on my mind the most.

Walking into town I saw the familiar faces that made me realise how much I missed home even though the place still smelled like Miltank. Kat was behind me while Sin bounced around excitedly before bolting straight for my home at the far end of town. Leo on the other hand just looked appalled at the situation as though this town was worse than staying out in the forest. Stuck up beast.

Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible I attempted to avoid most of the people in the town for the simple reason that I didn't want to stay in the area longer than necessary and they probably wouldn't even remember my who I was given that it had been five years since I had last been here. But sure enough one or two of the residents would pull me aside and give me a big bear hug while Kat muttered in the background that "small towns are really weird."

After what seemed like hours dodging people and talking to those that managed to notice me we reached my house where we found Sin sitting on the porch with a hang dog look that said everything wasn't as he remembered.

Knocking on the door I was greeted by a Nordic man who I did not know.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep timber that could have shook the earth.

"Yes I'm looking for the people who live here," I replied as awkward as I had ever been.

"I live here," was all the man replied with.

"But this is my families home," I told him with a thoroughly confused expression on my face. "My family lived here long before I was born."

"Oh," the man replied with a disinterested voice, "you must want the people we bought the house from. They said something about moving to Falkreath. Better vegetation for the Miltanks or something."

"Oh," I replied rather shocked, "alright. Ummmm, thank you...?"

The man nodded before closing the door in my face.

As I walked of the porch I was greeted by Kats evil face grinning at me. "You know for a second there I thought your parents were Nords," she teased in an attempt to make me smile.

"My parents are Nords," I replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well, the people who raised me anyways."

"What?!" Kat screeched. "Why have you never told me this before?"

"It wasn't really relevant," I told her.

"How did you have Nordic parents?!" Kat continued, seemingly entranced by my life story all of a sudden.

"My parents worked on the farm with some other elves and in order for them to work more effectively the family that owned the farm for took care of the children," I stated. "Well, admittedly only my mom worked on the farm but my dad was some guy I know nothing about. You know traumatic childhood events and what not."

"So didn't your mother raise you?" Kat asked in confusion.

"Naw, she was killed by some raiders when I was to little to remember," I told Kat emotionlessly.

"And you don't feel anything about that?" Kat asked.

"Not really," I answered with a shrug. "The people who raised me gave me a great life. I had food, shelter, pokemon, and love. They always treated me like I was their very own. I called them mom and dad and they called me their daughter. I knew I was, for lack of a better term, adopted and for the obvious reasons they never hid it. I mean the pointed ears kind of give it away.

"They let me do what I chose to do and when I left to make my own way in life they supported me. Sounds better to me that having only a mother who was dumb enough to get herself knocked up by what I assume is either a nord, or a high elf given that I've only met like two other wood elves in all the twenty one years I've been alive. And you know the lack of dark skin or any semblance of a tan on my skin implies I'm not part dark elf or any other human race. Also I'm guessing the general lack of body hair, scales and a tail are signs that I'm not part of Khajiit or Argonian."

Kat starred at me, looking pretty phased by all the knowledge of my life. "And now you tell me all this?!"

"What did you want me to tell you as recruits?" I asked with a laugh. "'Hi, I'm Tabitha the only elf here but I'm totally ok to talk to because I was raised by Nords.' Because, you know, that's not weird at all."

"Well- well you still should have told me before now," she retaliated.

"Fine," I replied with my hands up in surrender. "Lets just go get a room at the Inn. I need a hot bath and we'll pour some drinks down your throat so you can calm down girl."

With a heavy sigh Kat did exactly what I expected from her, she rolled her shoulders back, lifted her chin up and replied, "fine. But you're buying."

"I always buy when you're in one of you moods," I said with a chuckle. "I swear we must seem like a couple of lesbians to people some times."

Heading from my former house to the Inn I looked behind me to see Sin hanging his head so low it almost reached the ground. There was no doubt the look of sadness was because he didn't get the extreme affection my parents had always given the pup whenever we went away for a few days. Five years of being separated would get him some really good table scraps and a whole lot of belly rubs. Though I'm not completely sure how he ever managed to lay on his back with the big bone ridges that grew around his spine. Not to mention the giant horns on his head. But he managed it every time he was home.

Opening the door to the Inn we walked inside with Sin and Leo in tow to which the lady began making a rather loud fuss. "No Pokemon in the Inn!" She screeched so loudly that it was probably heard up in Dawnstar.

Our Pokemon seemed confused by the command but waited patiently for us to give them a cue.

"Please madam," Kat asked, using her sophisticated tone that only came out when she wanted to persuade people into things. "We have been travelling for many weeks and would love to use your Inn for a hot bath for all of us."

"I am not cleaning up after untrained beasts," the women replied sternly.

"You can rest assured that both my Liepard and her Houndoom are fully trained and if any problems arise we will happily pay for the damages," Kat told her.

"I don't know," the Inn keeper responded with hesitation in her voice.

"Whiterun is only a few hours walk from here Tabitha," Kat only ever used my full name when she was mad or trying to get something.

"You are right," I replied, knowing this game all to well. "We've been walking for weeks a few more hours will not kill us. I know the Inn in Whiterun accepts Pokemon."

"Well then I guess we shall be on our way," Kat told the woman with a head nod before being stopped by a large nordic man.

"Stop, stop," he bellowed. "Honey don't turn away good business. Clearly the Pokemon are trained or they wouldn't be sitting there waiting for commands. I'm sorry about her. She has just had bad luck with Pokemon in the past. Come in, come in. Do you need rooms? Hot water? how about some home cooked food?"

"All of the above please," Kat replied.

"And some mugs of mead please," I asked as the man flashed me a smile.

Gesturing at Sin and Leo they walked in and curled up right next to the large fire in the middle of the Inn. Clearly they were cold to the bone like Kat and I were except we knew we could get hot baths.

After we had paid for everything up front Kat and I went to our respective rooms to find a tub of warm water in each. I had never gotten armour off that quickly before in my life.

Slinking down into the hot water I let out a soft, contented sigh as my body sunk to the bottom of the cast iron tub. The bath warmed me to the core and though I had used up most of the warm water during my hour long soak and scrub the Inn keepers were kind enough to heat me a couple extra buckets to give Sin a bath. To be fair it was probably because the poor thing smelled something fierce after eating entrails, playing in the mud, killing things, and laying by campfires. Really Sin did it to himself and though he struggled for the first little while he eventually came to the realization that the bath was inevitable and just took it like a good little trooper.

Kat on the other hand must have had one hell of a time with Leo because when she returned there were giant claw marks down both her arms. I laughed long and hard at her inability to bath the large feline but she got some revenge when Leo decided it was play time and tried to catch a loose thread on my tunic. Needless to say I had four claw marks along each side of my ribcage from the Liepard attempting to catch the small thread.

Sitting in pain Kat and I drank our Mead in relative silence until a man came up to us and introduced himself as Sam. Sam was a pretty chatty guy and when he challenged us to a drinking contest we had to say yes. When an attractive man is willing to buy you mead until you pass out there is no answer other than 'yes.'

After the first drink things started to get hazy and I honestly don't remember anything after the fifth but when we finally came to after hours of heavy partying all I managed to say was, "where are we?"

**AN: I don't know if anyone is liking this story but I hope its not just me... it's not about that Dovakin... that something right? Right?**


End file.
